


Sweet Date

by clonejail



Series: Bad Date [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finally takes Cosima on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Date

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some fluff so that is pretty heavily obvious here. I just need them to be fluffy and happy and goofy.

When they left the bar, Cosima was convinced that Sarah was joking around about having a date planned. She figured they’d go home, Sarah would pour them both drinks, and they’d watch some terrible reality television show like normal. But as Sarah pulled into a parking garage, she realized how wrong she was.

“Wait, you actually have a date planned?” Cosima asked incredulously, her eyes widening at the thought.

“How hard can it be?” Sarah shrugged, grabbing the ticket from the machine and beginning her search for a spot. “You just pick the wrong people, Cos. If you like the person, dates are easy.”

Cosima sat back in her seat for only a second before she moved forward again, grinning ear to ear. “So you do like me?”

Sarah blushed hard, her cheeks instantly turning bright red. “No! I mean, yes… shit. Oh, perfect, a spot!”

Once they parked, Sarah checked the time on her phone while Cosima adjusted her hair in the tiny flip-down mirror. She quickly realized she could only see a fraction of her hair in it and closed it. “It’s so cute when you blush,” she told the other woman and exited the vehicle before any protest could be voiced. 

Sarah was quick on her heels and caught up with her in just four strides. “It’s cute that you’re acting like you aren’t into this,” Sarah countered, and as fluidly as possible in the dim garage, she took Cosima’s hand in her own.

“God, you’re smooth.” Cosima lightly squeezed her hand, unable to help the smile that made her entire face light up. “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“I was thinking we could start at a bar and go from there,” Sarah shrugged. 

Cosima’s confusion immediately became clear on her face. “We just left a bar.”

“This one is different. You’ll see.”

They walked along in silence, enjoying the evening, until Sarah abruptly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “We’re here.”

The other clone looked up and her eyes widened. “A… candy bar?”

“I told you it was different.”

Cosima stared at Sarah for a moment and then pulled her forward. “Let’s go!” she exclaimed, nearly dragging the other clone behind her. 

Inside, they picked out their favorite candies and piled them into a bag. Sarah mainly went for chocolates, mostly dark or ones that were filled, while Cosima grabbed a bunch of sour candy. When they finished, Cosima held the bag close, as if she were proud of it. “Where are we going to eat this?”

“There’s a park just a few blocks away. There’s a little lake with some benches.” They began walking and Sarah thoughtfully regarded the other clone. “I knew you liked candy but I didn’t realize how much.”

“Haven’t you seen my snack drawer?” Cosima asked, a crooked smile appearing. “It’s like, 90% candy. The other 10% is just stuff I threw in there to make it seem like there wasn’t so much candy.”

They reached the park and Sarah let Cosima pick the bench, so she chose the closest one. Before they even sat down, she had opened the bag and fished out one of her sour candies, squishing it between her fingers before eating it. Sarah, on the other hand, took a seat before diving in. She carefully chose her chocolate and ate it slowly, savoring the multiple levels of flavor. This did not go unnoticed by Cosima. “I wouldn’t have guessed that you were a chocolate snob.”

“I’m not a snob,” Sarah countered at once, “I just know what I like.”

They bickered for a few minutes, enjoying candies between comebacks, before each had eaten their fill. “We’re going to be so hungry in like two hours,” Cosima said as she tied the bag, saving the remaining sweets for later.

“I’m still hungry right now,” Sarah replied with a laugh. She stared out at the lake, the setting sun adding sparkles to the water, and the grin from her earlier laugh still lingering on her face.

Cosima caught herself staring at the other woman, looking at her differently than she could consciously recall. They had pretty much always been friends like this, goofy and flirting, but something about this night felt different. Cosima especially took note of her own reaction to watching the clone’s face brighten with her smile. “Sarah?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going to do it now, because my mouth tastes like a jumbled mess of sour flavor, but I’d like to kiss you.”

Sarah turned to face Cosima, a huge smile on her face, and nodded. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that. Maybe on our second date?”

“Hold on. You take me to a candy bar, then we sit on a bench and argue, and you think you’re taking me out again?”

“Well, if I take you to a candy bar on the first date, how much cooler is the second date going to be?”

Cosima laughed heartily and nudged Sarah with her shoulder. “And people say I’m the dork.”


End file.
